Is love hopeless
by mykeyo10
Summary: Hinata's mother was murdered and so she placed a high bounty on the killer. But sometimes, you just have to take things into your own hands. Hunt the Hunter. Years later, saving her sister may lead her back into the arms of Naruto. Hin/Nar
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_**One day Hinata found her mother murdered, gone forever. She was horrified.**_

_**Then, her father died. A kunai to his heart of his own accord. A suicide.**_

_**Hanabi ran... ran far away from the pain she couldn't handle anymore.**_

_**And then the one person she could turn to, the one her heart longed for more than anything...**_

_**left for a 3 year training mission, **_

_**Leaving her in a dark abyss just around when everyone started pushing her away. She broke**_

_**Hinata ran far away to avenge her family.**_

_**Now she was the hunter, no longer the hunted.**_


	2. Chapter 1 The Mission

I looked into the cafe with an indistinct face. The man I was supposed to meet with today looked shady and it was clear he needed a shower. I walked in.

As long as I was getting paid, who was I to judge someone.

Looking to my right I saw a girl in pig tails looking at her father shyly. My fingers twitched, and I felt a small pressure in my chest. He gave her a firm grin and pulled lighting on her pigtail. She gave a bright smile and giggled softly.

My vision blurred. I could remember a time when my father wasn't such a heartless bastered and teased me at her age.

I could also remember when he stop and told me that that I was to old to play with my father. He had more important business to worry about.

The dynamic back then weren't so harsh until I reached the age of learning on what was consider weak and what was consider barely approved.

Of course being the heiress of the clan helped some.

It didn't matter that I was useless and everyone thought me weak.

After the murder I was trained harder and worked until I bled every night. The more I worked the more I got the sympathetic looks from friends. I began to start to resent their look, and got angrier and angrier about what happened and thought no one did anything to stop it. Human contact and anything with group gatherings had me cringing in distaste.

It didn't help when my sister ran away or that the clan blamed me for it. Neji was my sole comfort in everything because everyone else left or just didn't get what I was going through. Eventually that didn't work out because the hokage assassin him an undercover mission and that lasted over 5 years.

I stayed with my team for a bit as a last ditch effort but everything around me was just falling throught and just wasnt...enough.

I stopped feeling and went through reality in a colorless blur. I had no family or anything to depend on and was left with cold hard anger.

I just needed myself. No one else.

It was to much of a risk to let anyone else in and stomp on the shattered pieces of my heart when they were sure to leave also.

Over the years, after leaving my village behind, I took to the world of bounty hunting.

Yes, it had transformed me. At first I was killing and taking hard jobs to get stronger and under cover in the business to try and locate my mother's murderer. As time went on,killing bandit after bandit, the screams of a hustler, the crying of an gang member I stopped crying after a killed. Eventually I did the rawest sin of all: Murder of the innocent.

I just truly stopped seeing their pain and ignored my own. In the end I stopped feeling altogether. I could care less if I were to die right here and now.

As I crossed the cafe to take my next hit I deleted the family.

Stooping at a the table, I stood by the only chair across from the sickly colored messenger. His pale face lifted up to meet my eyes. He awkwardly tried to appear tough.,"Um...can you meet m..mm..me ss...ss..sos..somewhere..e.e... ..m..master...wan..ants"

I narrowed my eyes.

"He doesn't ww...www...want ...www..ww...win...witnesses."

-5:30pm

Peering at the dirty ground of the forest, I could see the blood of useless trash. It wasn't good I lost my temper, and he was the closet thing I could grab on to. That rarely did happen. Killing with out it being a hit.

FLASHBACK-

-5:05pm

I was frozen in place, waiting for something to happen.

Three orange arrows flew into the tree in front of me.

I turned around.

"Nothing too special, Lavender," came a deep voice.

Stepping out from behind a tall tree, was a tall lanky man. Black sunglasses, gelled dark brown hair, a black trench coat, combat boots and a white mask.

"They know all about you and the troubles and issues you have overcome. And now, they want you and your body." I starred, and lifted my navy blue eyebrow.

He was a different guy then the last messenger.

"Master is building the most efficient army possible, and your powerful bloodline is only the beginning." His tone was confident and cocky.

I shook my head and turned to walk away.

"I don't think you quite understand me. He will do anything to get what he wants."

I clinched my teeth and turn back around.

I had to inquire to him, "He wants me, correct?"

He nodded his head in agreement.

"No, I don't want to be approached with this again." Turning around, I could hear him following me.

"Master can get you anything you want.

Even killing that unworthy sister of yours..."

Stopping completely, I raised an eyebrow.

Nodding with an eager grin, he spoke, "Yes, we have been keeping tabs on your younger sister, Hanabi. At the moment she's hiding out in a small village."

"Why are you watching her?"I commanded. He could see no emotion, but I could feel it slowly take over my body with rage.

"Well it's not like you don't know," he began. "If he can't have you, he _**will**_ have her."

Before I could stop myself I took out my Fuuma Shuriken and sliced his neck. Walking away from his bleeding body, he gasped one word "ss..sky."

I didn't know what to do, and if his 'master' really wanted me, he should have sent someone better,

'Why send someone so useless if he really wanted me?'

Then slowly it became obvious. He didn't know who I was. All he had were some rumors, and bringing my sister up was possibly the only way to confirm that rumor. The only thing that was missing was the fact that I killed his messenger, unless…. He wasn't suppose to live.

Turning, I ran back to the clearing. The messenger's one word meant that somebody was supposed to hear him. He was wearing an earpiece.

His team or partner was supposed to save him, but that would make no sense because there no way he could live through that? That word must have been a signal to confirm their master's theory.

They know that I Lavender was Hinata Hyuga. Head of the Hyuga clan.

My father never told Hanbi she should be clan head. The elders voted it, but when she ran away that made me their last and only choice.

Running back to the part of the woods, I couldn't believe what I was seeing;No what I wasn't seeing **nothing.**

Present time -5:48

The blood from his body was still there, but after that, nothing but the forest floor and its animals were around. Looking to the right, I couldn't help but feel nothing.

So what? He had Hanabi's whereabouts. So what if I just made a stupid mistake of showing emotion? So what if I just endangered my her life, and might as well condemn her to a life of slavery, and so what if I just decide to go find her and help her out?

After scanning the ground with my eyes, I took off toward the land of the waves. The Ass whole's master wasn't the only person keeping tabs on Hanabi Hyuga.

If he felt the need to threaten me, well, the only's possible way to get her out of harms way was to bring her to the only safe heaven I knew of.

Konoha...

Then, I kill him


	3. Chapter 2 : Decisions

**_Finally I updated bout time right xp Hope you like it I worked super hard ;p_**

**_Diclaimer:DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OC and my cat_**

**_Beta: Sky Rider-Thank you xp_**

**_Notes: nothing really just hope you like it xp_**

* * *

_Chapter Three: Decisions to make_

Silver blue eyes flashed with pain, while reading through content from a folder. Reaching the third paragraph It became clear that more opinions and advise was needed, pale hands clinched the folder into a tighter grip. A decision needed to be made.

Setting the folder down a call to Shizune was made. Walking into the blue office, Shiuzune waited for orders, trying to hide the overworked expression on her face.

"Summon, Kurenai Yuhi, Kakashi Hatake, and Asuma Sarutobi!" Tsunade ordered.

"Yes, my lady," she said, and began to walked out.

Guilt flushed through the tensed hokage . It being many days since either of them have been home and gotten a good night's sleep.

"Once you do that, go home and get some sleep," she called after her.

Shizune nodded appreciatively before walking out of the office.

Tsunade looked around at the four walls surrounding herself, and felt a stab of hatred.

She needed a break and swears to the heavens that if she spent another full day here "sober" then killing anything that just happens to be in the color blue was a great idea.

Closing the file in defeat Tsunade decided to wait with a good bottle of sake. This was a drinking kind of problem.

Turning it over she poured a healthy amount of it into a cup and sat back and waited.

The decision on what to do about Hinata Hyuga would just have to wait.

* * *

_**Hinata POV**_

Stepping onto the deck of the boat, I felt a wave of nausea as it rocked back and forth against the ocean.

Pulling the hood of my black cloak over my head I walked a steady pace toward the cabin room assigned to me.

It suited me to travel this trip in the enclosed area. My patience for people – with there emotions and their listless drama reached to 5 minutes. After that, I'm on auto pilot for not giving a shit.

Quickly scanning around from under my cloak, I searched for anyone who could cause problems or who could slightly guess I'm a ninja.

There wasn't a single ninja on this ship. Sad really.

I started a callous walk toward the stairs that led off the deck and toward the cabin rooms.

Crossing other people paths, I could see how I looked to them: brunette with blue eyes, small, and clearly not throwing off any threatening signs.

Clinching my fist, I kept on walking until I reached a flight of stairs.

It's disappointing to know how wrong they are.

Sneaking one more glance under my hood, I glimpsed a common kid starring at me.

Taking a step forward I looked back at him. I didn't notice something.

Narrowing my eyes he titled his head and looked away when a sailor walked toward him commanding something.

The sailor looked ruthless as he pushed the nine to eleven year old down to the deck and cockily yelled over his shoulder.

The kid shivered a bit before he looked down in defeat and keeled down under the overpowering man above him.

I looked away, and started for the cabin rooms.

Assuredly, there was something about this kid that glimmered or told me something and unless I really wanted to find out,I could keep walking.

"Hey leave that kid alone!" A man yelled.

Looking sideways I could see it was the man who was talking with his wife earlier.

He walked over to the obnoxious sailor and stood close, daring him to make a move.

"Stay out of it! This kid isn't your responsibility!" The sailor snarled.

He came a bit closer to emphasize he wasn't going to back down.

"Well, no he isn't, but he doesn't deserve to be treated that way!" The man said, pushing the sailor in the shoulder.

"Really? Then you don't really know about this kid!

Go on! Go on monkey ass!" The sailor grabbed the boy and pushed him into the circle of people that was starting to form.

The sailor backed out of the forming fight, meaning either one of two things. One, he was scared of getting hit. Or two, the ship captain didn't take too kindly to fighting with passengers. Looking at the clinching fist at the sailor's side,

The second one it was then.

"WHO PUT HIM ON DOG WATCH!" A mountainous old man roared.

Stepping into the forming circle, the big man grabbed the sailor's shirt and pulled him up to his face.

"I want to know who put you on dog watch?" he said threateningly. Daring him to try and pull something on him.

The old man had a purple scar running across his tan left cheek to his hazel dark eyes. His hands looked like he just got done digging a grave. His clothing told much of the same story. He was clearly missing a few teeth, but the thing that really stood out was the sword strapped to his side.

The sword had a silver with an ebony handle, made of braided silk, and silver wire strap. Silver leather made up the sheath.

It was clear the sword was taken care of—undoubtedly not belonging to him.

The boy got up from the ground and immediately moved to the oversized man. It was like he was moving one power to the next.

He looked at me from under his shaggy hair with a pair of startlingly intense green eyes.

The kid smiled smallish before looking indulgently at the monster beside him.

Ruffled, I ducked into the door to the stairway.

As I said, people and there emotion are not for me.

A horn bellowed off as I reached the bottom and a slow paced noise made way as the engine started. I could hear everyone above me yell there goodbyes and some of them make there way down the stairs.

Reaching door 143, I took out my cabin key and slid it against the lock.

Pushing it softly the door gave way and I saw the room I was going to be in for the next forty-eight hours.

Closing the old door, I took in my surroundings with a detached expression.

One bed, two small port windows, a small closet, a long mirror, and decorations to try and make the room more homey.

Pathetic really.

The blue round rug on the floor was most likely hiding stains. The two air fresheners were trying to make the room smell less like fish, and no doubt the flowers in here were fake and outdated.

Pulling off my cloak I walked to a body length mirror.

I starred at my tanned face, shoulder-length hair, sky blue eyes, and small figure, clothed in normal village.

Reaching into my cloak pocket, I pulled out a brown scroll and proceeded to unwrap it.

Once unwrapped, I put it on the dresser next to the bed. Putting my fingers on top of the symbol made in my blood, I sent a chakra spike into it.

Pushing my hand inside to the void I pulled out four Bowie Blades. It wasn't safe for me to bring out any bigger weapon, but it was good to hide these around the room.

One under my pillow, another under the bed, the next in the dresser, and the last under the blue rug.

Reaching back into the void I pulled out my black Spike Set.

I don't feel comfortable unless I had a weapon on my body.

Putting the scroll back in my cloak pocket, I then threw the cloak on my cabin bed. Pulling off my shoes, I took the knife out of my right boot.

Looking out the widow I notice that its the beginning of winter. Not good when I had to travel with a girl to a village I am presumably band from.

Turning from the window I pulled out three spike needles, and threw them at the wall in a spike of anger.

Snip, Snip, Snip. Who was this man that thought he could send lackeys to try and breed killers with me? Did he honestly not think that he wasn't going to piss me off threatening a family member.

Who was this man?

I needed to get in control of my feelings, and calm myself down.

Sitting on the floor I crossed my legs and started to meditate.

_**Come on, Hinata, lets go! Were going to be late! **_Kiba's face popped up ecclesiastically happy.

I opened my eyes and looked to the mirror, my illusion was gone and starring back at me was a frosty girl who had a haunted look in her eyes. I blinked and she was gone, and in her place was the blue eyed, brown haired girl. She looked just as friendly, but there wasn't any emotion on her face.

Looking to the window I could tell hours had passed and it was a completely different day.

It was misty outside and the perfect weather to go up on the deck and check my surroundings out before closing myself in my cabin again.

Stretching, I reached for my cloak and left the cabin room. Up the stairs and pass the early riser I was in the middle of the deck, I looked through the fog.

The boat was closer then expected and instead had thirteen to fifteen hours until it reached land.

Turning my eyes off I looked backed around and saw the kid from earlier staring at me.

_'Go on! Go on monkey ass! Show them!'_

Show us what?

We just stared at one another for a couple more minutes before he tumbled to the floor.

Everyone that was up here left and the sailors were too busy sleeping off the round of beer they had last night.

I took in the state of his body.

The marks on his face were days old compared to the cuts on his arm made yesterday. His thin gaunt look told me he has been starved recently. Messy shaggy hair says it has been a couple month sense a decent haircut. On each side of his head there were bruises a day or so old. He desperately needed a shower. His pale skin told stories of stress and sleepless nights. In all, his appearance revealed a boy who appeared to be living on sheer will power.

This thought griped on to my mind as I picked him up and took him to my cabin room. Setting him down on my bed I leaned against the wall and thought about why his mistreatment bothered me.

Five minutes later and all that I could think about was what did the sailor mean by "show them"?

Scanning his body for any seals or curse marks I didn't find anything more then chakra channels that if trained, he could be a decent ninja.

Scanning his head, I quirked my eyebrow as everything but his eyes and brain was showing.

Something was blocking my Byakugan and it was intriguing me.

I decide to wait as long as it took for him to wake up and explain to me why his head was shielded against my Byakugan.

* * *

It hit Tsunade as the three ninja walked into the office that she wasn't ready to say this. She already new it would be hardest on Kurenai and Kakashi.

Seeing how he has been through this, and if anything, he'll be reminded of his own team's failures.

Pulling her hair into a tight blond ponytail Tsunade knew this discussion would be upsetting and long.

Clearing her throat, she began a speech, "I called you three in here to give me an opinion on what to do with Hinata Hyuga

All three visibly tensed and waited for her to go on.

"Hinata hasn't been spotted since she fought one of the cursed marks, Ukon. There has been some supposed rumor that says she and Sasuke joined forces, but there is a lead that she is in fact headed to the land of waves. There is no positive answer for what reason and where she going, but it is still a lead. With the case of Hinata, this is the closet thing we have to finding out about her whereabouts.

Kurenai open her mouth to say something before being Interrupted.

"I need your professional and personal opinion. Do we need to try and give her the same chance we gave Sasuke and try and save her, or do we treat her like the lethal ninja that she is and aim to kill?"

Tsunade clinched her fist and stayed silent.

Kakashi gave a sad huff, "I think that if we have any hope of saving her we need to find out what she is after."

Kurenai looked at him before a frown appeared on her pale face, "I don't want to give up on her, but I think it would be best if we scoped her out to see if there's any chance she can still be saved." Kurenai turned to the hokage, "If anything, we need to send ninja out to check out the rumors."

Tsunade looked to the two of them before raising a blond eyebrow at Asuma.

His face was mixed of sadness and doubt.

"The only question I have is if there is any of Hinata left in the ninja we know today. We know the type of jobs she gets and has done but is there really anything left of the sweet girl we used to know?"

There was an uncomfortable silence while the three looked to hokage to take the lead. It was unmistakable true ,physically, mentally, and emotionally ,Hinata was now a completely different person.

Cracking her knuckles to dispel the tension in her body, "If anything we just need to find out if this rumor rings any truth in it. So what I need for each of you is to go check out the land of the waves and report back to me in a week. That's all I'm willing to wast on time and resources You leave tomorrow at 7:00 am."

"Hai! Hai! Hai!"

They gave their salutes and walked out the office.

Looking down at the blue file on the desk Tsunade gave herself one last look at the girl she once called sweet, nice, and trustworthy.

What the picture reveled was a girl who was calm, detached, and cold. _Was she beyond saving now?_

* * *

_**Hinata POV**_

Bang!

Everything slid over while I fell to the boat floor.

Jumping up, I turned on my Byakugan and checked my surroundings. The last thing I needed was problems on the boat.

Putting the knife back into my pocket, I deactivated it and looked to the boy.

His face was alarmed, "Were am I?"

I put my finger to my lips to tell him to stay quiet. We had unwelcome visitors on on the ship. Pirates

I didn't want to do anything, but knowing better than to let normal people try and handle things was going to take the time I had to obtain my sister and drag her to Konoha. Then I would go back out and kill the man who tried and threaten me.

I didn't have a lot of plans, and option were immediately deleted as to much of a risk I couldn't yet take. I needed more info.

"Do any sailor on this boat know how to get rid of pirates?" I demanded sharply.

His eyes went wide before he told me in a squeaky voice,"T...t..tt.t..the only sailor who kk...k.k. how to fight is Onisly."

I glared at him while he looked at the table.

"Is he good?"

"He's really scary."

Not sure if he knew what I meant, but when I opened my mouth to go on, a huge crash made me fall to the ground.

Thunders of feet running over the deck and people screaming for help fell silent.

We were running out of time and the only way out was to get rid of the pirates.

I didn't have much to go off of and the only choices I had were to end the lives of the pirates or scare them off the boat.

"Miss, please don't kill them, "The kid whispered frighteningly.

I observe his face again and tightened my mouth in surprise.

It's a little surprising that because he had asked I no longer wanted killing them. The only thing left was to get them off the boat by scaring them.

I heard the footsteps before two pirates crashed into the door.

"Get behind the bed," I told him

Two pirates crashed into the room before raising their weapons.

"Give me all your money and imported belongings or I will kill you!" he yelled in my face.

I gave him a twisted smile and grabbed his arm.

"Ahhhh!" His partner tried to stab me, but before he could take one step I threw a ball of dark blue chakra at his stomach.

"Ahhhhhh!" He scream and crumbled to the ground.

The one whose arm I took earlier started screaming bloody murder.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ARM!"

He waved it around as the dark marks stared to spread toward his naked chest.

Raising my arm, he backed into the wall. Walking over slowly I put my finger to his chest and he started to scream in horrid long screeches of despair.

I smiled brightly and he shivered before blood started spewing into my face. Licking my lips I turned toward the door, I heard the other pirates run toward my cabin room.

Huffing irritable, I gave up and let him go. He collapsed to the ground and whimpered in long dreadful whines.

Turning toward the kid,"I didn't kill him." and gave him a reassuring nod.

He looked at me with terror in his eyes, "W...ww.. . ...di...did you...do?" he stuttered out.

Looking into his eyes,"I didn't kill them,"and began to take out two more pirates.

* * *

_**So what do you think?**_

_**I have been working super hard and I already have the next few chaps I just need 5 new reviews. Tell me all about what you hate and like and just review PLZ**_

_**Anywho Best wishes -Mykeyo xp**_


	4. Chapter 4: His story

_**Ok, This chapter may not be all that important and I am missing some Naruto feels and he comes in after the next chapter which by the way is done! :p **_

_**I am in a way kinda playing my writing style and I think I found one that works for me,**_

_**Guys please review because I only have 14 reviews and my confident in this is at an all time low so plz!**_

_**Beta: Sky Rider**_

_**Disclaimer:OWN NOTHING BUT MY CAT AND CELL PHONE!**_

* * *

He kicked me in my stomach," The hell do you think you are!?"

Grabbing the back of my shirt collar, he lifted me from the floor and slapped me in the face.

"Answer your elders, kid!"

I cried in pain, and he threw me against the wall.

My head felt broken and my stomach was sending waves of pain through my body. Why...Why...why...why…

It wasn't until he kicked me in my shoulder and screamed for me to shut the hell up that I realize I was speaking out loud.

"You dirty disgusting ass! You know why! Say it to my face again! I dare you to say _anything_ to me again!

I couldn't speak another word if I tried.

My chest felt tight and I was gasping through my mouth.

I didn't mean too! I'm sorry! Please stop!

I wanted to yell those things so bad at him, but my vision was blurring and I could barely breath at all. Everything around me started to fail me. The first being my hearing, because the man was spitting violent words in my face. I couldn't hear him scream. My mouth felt dry and everything was starting to just fade. I no longer felt like there was a light on in the cell. The pain from my stomach and back went away. I could no longer feel anything. Right before everything went black, I felt this huge surge and then nothing...

The boat was loading its passengers on the ship and I wasn't allowed to look or speak to them. As the people passed by, a cloaked figured walked by. When they passed me, I could feel this pull. I had to. Just a little glance. I couldn't stop myself from looking at her.

She glanced at me, and I could just feel this connection. There was a weird wrongness about it. Huge steps stomped toward me and I whimpered as I realized I got caught disobeying a command.

Onisly commanded for me to look at him, but I knew better from last time. I just tried to make myself smaller. He just pushed me down and I immediately knelt down to him," Hey look, I think he's worshiping me now!"

I froze as a man came and tried to help me out. I wanted to tell the man to stop because the only thing he was doing was making sure I got another beating tonight. They argued and then Sal came in. I walked behind him because to do anything but that would mean starving for days.

I looked to the girl who was almost to the stairs and smiled. I have no idea why, but I could tell this was stressing her out. Her face was blank. It may be the fact that she was watching me or the fact that her eye twitched, but I could just tell.

The fight was over and Sal took my arm and threw me toward the crew men room, "Make yourself useful and stay out of trouble."

I nodded and started for the broom. Even though Sal denies it, he watches out for me. I trusted him. He was the only one who wasn't freaked out about...the thing and that meant a lot to me.

Grabbing the cleaning supplies I started mopping the deck.

Sal watched as I swiped the deck, "You know kid, I think next stop..." He trailed off.

Something wasn't right. I looked up to him and dropped the broom.

This is the first time since he let me help him after...the thing that he has looked sad.

"I think it would be best for you if you leave and find a different place to accept you."

Tears welled up in my eyes, "Sal! I didn't mean to! Please don't make me leave! I didn't mean to! It just happened!"

I started crying.

Sal took a step back, "No, you not understanding me. You need to escape from this ship and the men. You're no longer safe here. People are starting to notice."

I was balling and looking at the floor. I don't want to leave. The men do beat me and abuse me, but it has been the safest place since my mother's death.

"When we make our next stop, it's time for you to leave and find a family who will take care of you and help you with your...ability."

With a surprising quickness, Sal dropped down gave me a bear hug and walked away, "Just make sure when you do find that family, to send me a letter all about how good they're treating you."

That was the greatest advise that Sal has given me. As he walked away I couldn't stop the pain it left in my heart.

It's morning when I started to feel it. I walked out to the deck because Sal must have come by and unlocked the cage for me to have my morning free time. The boat rocked on the waves and I could just feel it.

Turning around I saw the girl again, and was once again hit by a strange wrongness. The two feelings clashed as she looked me over, and I could once again tell she was worried.

I could feel it again...It felt like it was going to be small this time. I gave her a half smile as I tumbled to the deck and everything

faded to black.

Bang!

Everything fell over when I opened my eyes. Where am I?

I looked to the girl from earlier, jolting when I realized I spoke out loud. She had told me to be quiet.

She asked me about Onisly and I shuddered in fear. He really is scary.

I looked at her and could tell from the wrongness that I felt, she was scarier. I don't why, but I had to ask. Don't hurt them.

She nodded her head in agreement, and then yelled to get behind the bed as to men broke into the room.

Ducking, I covered my head and hoped she would be OK.

As the men screamed, I looked up and was shock at what she was doing.

Why did she look so bad?

I didn't understand what was happening.

What was she doing to them?

The other one started screaming horrible words as she silenced him.

She looked at me and said something, but I was just looking at the disfigured men on the ground.

What did she do?

* * *

_**ok so yeah same chapter but different person and less writing, srry! I just had to get the beginning out and well the rest was history!**_

_**I'm a review whore I need reviews like really! first new person to review ill...give you a dog... kk not really but plz! just a nice job will make me cry with joy.**_

_**-My**_


End file.
